The Genie Game
The Genie Game ''is a ''Frustration ''spin-off that was created by '''A Wikia Contributer. ' Backstory: The backstory of The Genie Game ''is very straightforward. Technyugugjhjnj6jhv)ically, there was a transparent glass dome in the Middle of Nowhere called Margul. It had been made by a mad scientist, and he had made it so that nobody could break the glass. Anyway, he used it to travel to different worlds in different solar systems in different galaxies. And sometimes he used it to travel to different worlds in differet universes. Yes, this mad scientist had discovered the fact that there was an infinite number of universes well before any other scientist. However, he had not relayed his information to any friends, since he had none. Margul was a castle stranded in the Middle of Nowhere, and nowhere was where it would stay. Anyhow, one day this mad scientist transported himself to Diceworld, a curious black-and-white planet that had unexpectedly dicey natives. This planet was in the Utmost Universe, the most infinite state of time that could be imagined. Once there, this mad scientist had no sense of time. And he made the mistake of leaving his glass dome. Now, the giant dice that thrived on Diceworld were not the only livgghuifthdyjgyudyjgthfjgghfhjbhmginjg gcreatures there. A bottle of elixir that turned anybody who drank it into a genie also lived in Diceworld. Itgjhgk was attracted to the closest human, and the mad scientist had found out that humans only colonized Earth. He had always been the closest human, since the Middle of Nowhere faced the Utmost Universe. But now he was tantalizingly close. The elixir sprinted over half the world to get to the mad scientist and his glass dome. Once it jumped into the mad scientist's mouth, two genies, one green and one orange, jumped out of the elixir's silk pockets. They uncapped the elixir and poured the contents down the mad scientist's oesophagus. However, the mad scientist was a quick thinker and he grabbed the two tiny genies before they were swallowed by him. Using his own ancient dark magic, the mad scientist imprinted the two genies' faces on a giant dice, which immediately lost it's black-and-whiteness. (JThe giant dice now had six faces. One face had the giant face of the poor frustrated green genie imprinted on it. Another face had the giant face of the poor frustrated orange genie imprinted on it. The other four faces were completely white. And the mad scientist turned into a gold genie. He grabbed the elixir and he chanted some fiery words. Suddenly the giant dice with four white faces and two geniefied ones turned into a tiny dice. It sprouted legs and it walked to the gold genie. It sprouted arms and it climbed the genie's leg. Then it crawled to the genie's hand where it jumped into the elixir. The gold genie took a small normal dice from his pocket: it had one face with one dot, it had another face with two dots, it had yet another face with three dots, and so on until it stopped at six dots. Then the genie took the six-faced dice and threw it into the elixir. He bottled the elixir and he went inside his glass dome. Then he was transported back to Margul. Once he came back to Margul he realized that he had amazing powers. With one chop of his hand, he disintegrated his castle. Genies hated castles, and they hated castles that began with 'M' especially. If you want to know why, search ''The Great Book of Genies ''on '''Google. '''So the Genie(as he liked to call himself) took up residence in his glass dome. He no longer travelled to distant worlds, because a genie cannot be transmitted through the same wave signals that a human can. Genies are eternally light, and so they cannot dislodge the 'power spark' that travels along the chrono-synclastic infundibulum line that takes you through wormholes to other universes. Instead, the Genie used his dome for a laboratory, and spent his days experimenting. One day he created new life: little angry Frustrationers that were born to kill Frustrationers from other clans. The Genie made sure to keep his new pets in four seperate cages: one for the Blue Clan, one for the Green Clan, one for the Orange Clan and one for the Yellow Clan. However, the Genie was getting old and forgetful. One day he went out of his dome to ferment his dustfields, and he left the doors for the four cages open. War ensued, and when the Genie came back, only five members of each clan remained. Luckily, the Genie was able to lock all of the remaining members away safely in their own cages. But by the time he contained them, only sixteen little Frustrationers remained, four for each clan. The Genie cursed his carelessness but he blamed the Frustrationers also, asking rhetorical questions of them, like: 'Why can't you just make peace?' In the end the Genie was forced to consider the fact that he might one day leave the cage doors open again. That one day he might come back from his outdoor experiments to find sixteen tiny dead bodies. So he decided to make an arena. It was a life-sized arena, but different than what you might imagine. See images for the ''Frustration ''arena and you will understand what it looks like. Anyway, the Genie used his magic and he turned his sixteen pets into life-size humans. He scrapped their cages and handcuffed the sixteen Frustrationers. Then he escorted them to the arena, where they were released into four booths, one for each clan. Each booth had four chairs. There was a door leading to the arena in each booth. It was locked. The person who sat in front of the door was declared the Clan Chief. From then on it descended in order of importance, until you came to the fourth Frustrationer who was named a runt. After he restrained the Frustrationers, the Genie magyked the glass dome so that it materialized in the middle of the arena. He opened the Dome Door and he tossed two tiny dices inside: one which had the faces of two genies imprinted on it, and another one which had the normal dice formation: one dot on one face, two dots on another, three dots on yet another, and so on until you came to six dots. These two six-faced dices were locked inside the dome. Then the Genie magyked the door away. Then he magyked the two dices inside the dome so that each one took up quarter of the space inside the dome. After that, the Genie made four giant pedals for each booth, which Magykally boomed and shook the dices inside the dome. Then he made a racetrack around the inside of the arena with potholes every one centimetre. After that, the Genie made four zigzagging roads with potholes every diagonal one centimetre exactly above the booths(with just the racetrack separating the booths from their respective roads). The roads all led to the glass dome. The Genie had magyked a comfy chair right on top of his glass dome. There he sat, and surveyed his work. He called for the games to begin, and they did. Now, the Genie had been very intelligent and very cunning when he made his impressive arena. He had made it so that it would fit in with the rules that he would issue. Every single Frustrationer understood the rules perfectly. They could not wait to get on the racetrack. They could not wait to pulverize their enemies. Because the Genie had finally allowed his pets to kill each other. It was very simple. The Magyk Pedals would boom, and the first one of the four to get a six on the dotted dice inside the glass dome would be able to allow a player from their respective booth to get on up and make the first move. And the great pedals would boom, and eventually all four booths would get a six. At least four formidable players would race each other around the racetrack until they reached their respective roads. A player who arrived on their respective road would be honoured as a warrior. Although there would be no more killing for them, they would be satisfied as their revenge would have been wreaked on an enemy clan. And even if players were killed by other players landing in their pothole on the racetrack, they would be rejuvenated in their booth and they would await their turn again. The Genie's fiendishly genius plan was to get all sixteen Frustrationers honoured so that they could overcome their frustration and befriend their former enemies. And maybe the Genie would get some company too, as he was lacking in it. Anyway, there was one more rule in the Genie Game: the Genie rule. For example, if the second dice landed on a green genie face, the Genie would help the Green Clan. If the second dice landed on an orange genie face, the Genie would help the Orange Clan. And the most odd section of this rule is this: the glass dome was now called Margul. Winners who had reached their respective roads and those who had been honoured were allowed to roam the racetrack. They could murder playing players and could be killed themselves, making them lose their honour. There is just one more thing to say: the ending of this backstory. So, the sixteen Frustrationers finished the Genie Game in 24 hours. Then they befriended each other and the Genie. All was set for a happy ending, when the Genie became too cocky and ordered a second game of Genie to be played, just for fun. Well, the poor Genie had just spelled his own doom. Because in that second game, one of the honoured ones(who was a winner) moved up onto the Genie's Seat and killed the Great Genie himself! Then the Genie's Ghost went to the Universe of the Underworld and the Frustrationer who killed him became the King of Margul. The Margulians(as the fifteen subjects of the Frustrationer King now called themselves) lived happily ever after. '''Rules:' The rules of The Genie Game ''can be inferred from the '''Backstory.' Trivia: The same Wikia Contributer(me) who created this page and wrote all of the information on it was the same Wikia Contributer who created The Genie Game.